The Great War
by x3hellokitty
Summary: Before World War II the eldest of the gods made no promises about their children, resulting in great wars and an abundance of powerful heroes. When Hades attempts to overthrow Olympus it results in adventures that question the meaning of life, love, and loyalty. Join Jason, Percy, and Bianca as they battle their way through life and the second great war. AU. Past!PJO universe. R/R!


**Hey everybody! It's x3hellokitty here! So if any of you guys remember from my other chapters me posting a summary for one of my friends, who wanted to write a story but was unsure as to if anyone would read it. So they wrote the first chapter after many WEEKS cough* of goading :) Well here it is! All credits go to him and not me. IF enough people like it he will make his own account and continue the story there (I'll let y'all know when that is) Please review! Let us know what you think.**

Chapter 1: The Boy Stuck in the Past

Jason knew exactly where he was when he heard that familiar banging against the door. The noise flashed him back to the small apartment home him and his mother Elizabeth Grace lived in on London's east side. This was a dream, he knew it. Jason knew this dream, it's the only dream he ever had: watching his mom frantically search for something, but not knowing what it was his mother wanted so desperately. Grabbing the mysterious item she ran over and picked up her eight year old son, carrying him into her room just as the door to their apartment collapsed. A man walked in; a man that Jason had come to loathe. He knew his dream. He knew how it ended and it was the fact that he wasn't able to do anything but watch that sickened him, made him feel useless. Just before the man entered the bedroom his mother handed him something small and hard. Jason looked at it confused as his mother said, "Jason , hide okay?"

"But…mom…" Jason didn't want to leave his mother alone with the daunting man in their house.

"It'll be ok baby, just stay here," she forced a smile before pushing him into her closet and closing the door. From the closet slats Jason could just see the large man enter the room. He was wearing a fancy suit, but his stature wasn't anything like the gentlemen he usually saw wearing them. He towered over Jason 's mother, who stood at 5' 2" and had scars down his neck and the left side of his face.

Jason blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes when he realized that the man had only one large eye.

"Where is the artifact Professor Grace?" the monster asked, his voice deep and coarse.

Jason 's mother answered shakily, "I...I don't know what you're talking abo…" He growled and before she could get the last word out he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

Watching this unfold for the hundredth time filled Jason with unimaginable anger; he wanted to run out of the closet, do something, anything to help her, but he couldn't he couldn't move. He could never move or speak, no matter how much he wanted to. Jason cussed at his younger self for being such a coward, but no matter what he did the dream would continue the way it always did.

"Fine," the one-eyed man said. "We will find it whether you help us or not; we are no longer in need of your services".

As the man was talking, a flicker in a nearby window distracted Jason . Outside was standing a giant bird, an Eagle to be exact, sitting on the building across from the window watching. Jason remembered the stories his mother used to read him, stories of the large eagle that would protect them.

"Do something you bastard," Jason thought to the bird, his anger swelling. "Do something…"

Then Jason heard the most sickening noise. The part of his nightmares that made him want to wretch: a loud sickening snap that jolted him upright in his bed sweating. Jason started to shake, his hair matted to his forehead. He stood up slowly, fatigue settling into his bones. He rubbed his eyes angrily before walking over to the sink on the opposite side of the room. The small one room apartment only had a sink, mirror, and bed; everything else was torn apart or covered in rubble. He turned on the tap and splashed a bit of water on his face, hoping it would wake him up a little bit more. Jason was about 5' 11" which was above average for an eighteen year old. He wore torn slacks and a undershirt where you could see his abs outlined. He looked at himself in the mirror; his hair looked shaggy and unkempt, his attempt to dye his hair brunette worked for the most part leaving only traces of his naturally blonde hair. He shuddered at his appearance still, his sky blue eyes being a constant reminder of his father. He looked down at the locket around his neck. He held it in his hand looking at it wondering why this plain little locked was so important. Despite his questions he never took it off the locket was always safe around his neck. Turning away from the mirror Jason headed past the bed to the far wall, only there was no wall. The bricks were broken down, showing something any Londoner would've thought impossible. Burning buildings and bomb casings littered the surface of the once great city. Jason spotted a newspaper flying in the wind, closing his eyes willing the paper to come to him. The wind carried it right to into his hands, the date emblazoned across the headline: December 4th 1940.

Jason stood at the edge of the dismantled apartment staring at the sky. Despite his hatred for his father, he loved the sky; it was the only place he ever really felt free. He never had one of his "attacks" while in the air, but even if he did he knew he wouldn't fall.

Usually Jason would scavenge food, clothes, or anything he might need for the night, but since it was already six o'clock the sky was already starting to darken. Normally it would still be bright, but due to the debri in the air from the bombing it got darker a lot sooner. Jason stretched and started making his way towards the University of London. Classes were canceled due to the war, but there was a professor there who was running a miniature hospital for those who couldn't get to a real hospital. As he opened the doors to the main hall he saw volunteer nurses rushing about, tending to the casualties from the night before. Jason looked on sadly, good memories from visiting the University with his mother being chased away by the depressing scene in front of him. Parents calling for their children, children calling for their parents, soldiers moaning in pain.

While wandering through the main hall, occasionally whispering words of encouragement to the hurt, he ran into Dr. Abram. The doctor, a rather stout man of 5' 5". Dr. Abram was in his sixties with gray hair. He was a rather kept man, though the stress of the war kept him from grooming his beard. Dr. Abrams was the professor of physics and ancient languages at the university of London for close to forty years and was arguably one of the best teachers in Europe. Tomas remembered sitting through the doctor's physics lectures as he waited for his mother to finish up class. There were a lot of fond memories connected to the professor; he was the closest thing to a father Jason had. Doctor Abrams worked closely with Jason 's mother Elizabeth for several years deciphering and translating various Ancient Greek jars and tablets. After the murder of Elizabeth, Doctor Abrams had taken to looking after Jason even though he was in the care of a local orphanage. Until Jason turned eighteen a few months ago Dr. Abrams had visited and helped whenever he could.

"Ah Mr. Grace, it has been a while," Doctor Abrams said amused. "What brings you here this fine day?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my... condition," Jason said.

"Oh. Of course, come, come," Abrams motioned for him to follow as he walked towards an unoccupied classroom. When they were inside Jason took a seat. "Have you been able to sleep at all?" Abrams asked.

"Not much sir, I keep having that same dream...about that night," Jason replied running his fingers through his hair.

"Well that's not uncommon with post traumatic stress, especially after an event such as yours. It's certainly understandable," after a short pause he continued. "What about the other problems that you've had in the past? Have they come back?"

"No sir, I haven't been hearing anything or had panic attacks for a while but I am still randomly falling asleep, I don't even remember falling asleep sometimes..." Jason leaned forward resting his arms on his lap.

"Again," Abrams started ."Another symptom of insomnia, unfortunately I don't have the resources to treat you Jason ; however, you're more than welcome to stay here, at least I'd be able to keep an eye on you…"

Before Jason could respond alarms began blazing across the city, signaling another bombing. Jason stood up suddenly running towards the door.

"Where are you going? It's not safe outside Jason!" Abrams yelled after him. "Sorry, sir! I'll be fine!" Jason shouted already half out the door.

Outside of the school it was almost dark, the city's fires were more than enough light, as if to signal the German bombers. Jason ran as fast as he could to the one place he knew he had to defend, the only home he had left: Children's Hope Orphanage.

**Don't forget to review! Please? That's the only way this story will continue!**


End file.
